


A different kind of hangover

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope always left Kelley with the kind of hangover that she never wanted the cure for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of hangover

The buzz had worn off a little bit though all the women were still floating high on cloud nine. There was a little bit of time until they had to fly out to New York so many chose to just sleep in their hotels while a few decided go out of a local restaurant just for dinner and a few drinks. 

Surprisingly enough, most of the older players were the ones who chose to go out. Morgan and JJ and a few others were practically asleep as soon as the rally ended so they stayed in along with a couple who wanted to spend time with family while they had the chance. 

It was no surprise that Kelley was one of the ones who was out. However, it was that Hope was one as well. Jerramy was nowhere in sight and when asked, Hope just stated that he wanted her to enjoy the night with her teammates so he decided to just go relax in his hotel room. 

What was supposed to be a simple dinner and a few drinks turned into a bit of a celebration on its own. The next morning everyone could blame Kling and Pinoe who ended up delivering emotional speeches for everyone before they bought them shots. They stayed like this just enjoying the moment and the time together until they realized that it was getting late and that the place was close to closing for the night. 

All the couples left together as expected which left only a few others who decided to just grab a cab together back to the hotel. It wasn’t a long drive and after paying the driver, all the remaining women dispersed towards their respective rooms. With Alex spending the night with Servando, Kelley knew that she would be walking into an empty room. It was a bittersweet feeling. She couldn’t wait to be enveloped by the peace and quiet after a hectic few days but then again seeing some of her teammates with their partners after the win was nice and something she sort of wished that she had. 

“Hey, super-sub.” Kelley’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard Hope calling her. She stopped just before her hotel room and turned around to face her. 

“Hey, superstar.” She countered with almost immediately. They were alone in the middle of a hotel hall and Kelley couldn’t help but wonder why. Maybe Jerramy wasn’t staying in this hotel and Hope didn’t want to get a cab to the other place by herself. She had no idea but she wasn’t going to question things just yet, especially because whatever the reason Hope was standing right in front of her caused her to show off one of her rare smiles.

Kelley completely lost sight of what she was doing because Hope’s presence was the last thing she expected. “I meant to catch you earlier because I just wanted to say thank you.” Before Kelley could ask what for, Hope clarified. “You really have been there for me over the years and this whole thing wouldn’t have been as special if I wasn’t experiencing it with you.”

“I um…” Her thoughts couldn’t even form correctly and Kelley had to take a moment to regroup herself because she wasn’t sure if this was the alcohol talking or she was dreaming. “Hope, you’re acting like Lauren did before she told everyone she was retiring…”

The worry was apparent in Kelley’s tone and her face and the laugh from Hope didn’t help ease things at all. “I’m not retiring. I know I’ll be out for a little while because of a little wear and tear on my knee but that’s only for a few weeks. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” 

That eased Kelley’s mind a little bit but still didn’t answer the bigger question. Why did Hope choose now to tell her something like this? Why did she follow her to her hotel room when she could have been celebrating with her husband? 

Kelley just shook her head of the thoughts before she responded. “Good. I mean that’s a relief. You don’t have to thank me though. I was just being a friend, you know? You’ve been there for me and all….”

A certain word seemed to spark Hope’s interest and Kelley knew exactly what it was. “A friend? Is that what you’re calling it now?” 

“Hope.” She couldn’t do this right now. “You should go to your room and get some sleep. We’ve been drinking and it’s been a crazy few days..” She rambled out before fumbling with her room key. She didn’t even wait for an answer or an acknowledgement. She just went into the room and didn’t even bother to close the door. 

Hope, of course, followed right behind her and not only closed the door but also locked it, too. “Can I stay here tonight? I just don’t have the energy to go back to my room.” 

Kelley couldn’t say anything so instead, she just nodded and the two of them settled into bed together like they had countless times before only this time their clothes stayed on. Hope even pulled Kelley in closer to her and when she felt her breath even out a little, Kelley took a chance and whispered ‘I love you’ to her teammate and ex-lover. Part of her could have sworn that she heard ‘I love you, too’ said back in an even quieter whisper but she thought maybe it was the alcohol playing tricks on her or her mind getting its hopes up. 

The next morning Kelley woke up and felt that the bed was empty. It was something that happened in the past after some of their nights together but this one in particular hurt more than the rest. It gave her a far worse feeling than the alcohol from last night. It was a Hope Solo induced hangover and for some reason, Kelley never seemed to want the cure.


End file.
